Dodatek:Solucja do X i Y/Sekcja 5
Trasa 8 (górna) , lub inaczej Ściana Wybrzeża, jest drogą wielkich kontrastów. Górna droga klifowa prowadzi na południe od Połączonej Jaskini do Miasteczka Ambrette. Po przejściu przez Ambrette, jest możliwość obrania kursu na niższą nadmorską drogę prowadzącą do Miasta Cyllage. Sina i Dexio W niewielkiej odległości od Połączonej Jaskini zauważysz Sinę i Dexia. Zaktualizują twój Pokédex o kategorię Nabrzeżnego Kalos, która obejmuje Pokémony znalezione od zachodniego wybrzeża. Potem ta dwójka zniknie tak samo, jak się pojawiła. Skoczne Kamienie Na południu przed Miasteczkiem Ambrette jest błotnisty dół. Żeby się przedostać na drugą stronę, podróżujący muszą skakać z jednego skocznego kamienia na drugi. Upewnij się, że weźmiesz leżący na wschodzie . Czas na Podniebne Bitwy Przekrocz błotnisty dół od północy, i wyląduj na jednym ze wschodnich kamieni. To sprawi, że zostaniesz wyzwany na pojedynek przez Howe, . Trenerzy tej klasy mogą tylko uczestniczyć w Podniebnych Bitwach, specjalnych rodzajach walk, w których mogą walczyć jedynie Pokémony lub . Miasteczko Ambrette to zakurzone miasteczko usytuowane pomiędzy , a . Miasteczko jest znane ze swojego Akwarium oraz Laboratorium Skamielin, gdzie Skamieniałe Pokémony są badane i ożywiane. Spotkanie z Sereną/Calemem Serena/Calem pojawi się, kiedy dotrzesz do schodów prowadzących na dół do Ambrette. Ona/On proponuje sprawdzić Laboratorium Skamielin, gdyż Naukowcy mogą coś wiedzieć o tajemniczych Mega Kamieniach. Pora coś rozbić Porozmawiaj z dziewczyny koło Centrum Pokémonów, by otrzymać od niej TM94 (Łupacz Kamieni). Użyty poza bitwami pozwala Pokémonowi rozbijać małe, łamliwe kamienie. Czasami możesz natrafić na przedmioty, a nawet na pewne Pokémony. Czas na Wymianę Punkowiec stojący na zewnątrz Laboratorium Skamielin poszukuje Trenera na wymianę, lecz nie chodzi u Pokémona, ale o wymianę przedmiotów. Oferuje a w zamian za . Dive Ball działa jak normalny Poké Ball, ale jest bardziej efektywny przeciwko Pokémonom znalezionym przez lub Wędkowanie. Ta wymiana może być wykonana raz w dniu. Laboratorium Skamielin Serena/Calem pragnie odwiedzić Laboratorium Skamielin, ale tutejsi Naukowcy mało wiedzą o Mega Kamieniach. Jednakże dają nam wskazówkę, że ich asystent polowy, który obecnie przebywa na miejscu wykopalisk w Błyszczącej Jaskini na wschodzie, może wiedzieć coś o Mega Kamieniach. Prośba Odwiedź dom z niebieskim dachem i porozmawiaj z Asem Trenerek. Zapyta cię, czy może zobaczyć Pokémona z pewną wartością Szybkości lub większą. Spełnij jej prośbę, a otrzymasz w prezencie . Jak to było w przypadku Punkowca przed Laboratorium Skamielin, to się dzieje raz w dniu. Hotel Ambrette Hotel Ambrette stoi na mniejszym południowym klifie. Porozmawiaj z dziewczyną w lobby, a dostaniesz TM96 (Moc Natury). Moc Natury staje się , w zależności od miejsca walki. Pan Bonding znajduje się na drugim piętrze, gdzie tym razem włączy . W Poniedziałki warto pogadać z podróżującym na drugim piętrze. Da ci wtedy . Trasa 9 , bądź też Kolczaste Przejście, łączy Miasteczko Ambrette i Błyszczącą Jaskinię. Ta kamienna ścieżka została wykuta przez emerytowanych jeźdźców , ale teren jest zbyt ciężki, że tylko pewne Pokémony mogą go przejść. Jazda z Rhyhornem Większość tej trasy jest zbyt niebezpieczna, by Trenerzy mogli ją przejść sami, ale tutejszy przyjacielski Rhyhorn chętnie pomoże. Wskocz mu na plecy i ruszaj na wschód do Błyszczącej Jaskini. Kiedy będziesz na grzbiecie Rhyhorna, wciśnij Przycisk A by rozwalić duże kamienie na drodze, oraz Przycisk B, by zejść z Rhyhorna. Błyszcząca Jaskinia Ciemna i głęboka Błyszcząca Jaskinia ma wiele skrętów i zakrętów, a także wiele dzikich Pokémonów. Spróbuj się tu nie zgubić, najlepszą wskazówką jest , który świeci się kolorem szmaragdowo-zielonym. 1 piętro Zewnętrzne tunele są bardzo ciemne, a ścieżka jest czasami blokowana przez ciemniejsze cienie, które skrywają dzikie Pokémony. By dotrzeć do niższych pięter jaskini, idź cały czas prosto na każdym skrzyżowaniu. Jeżeli masz wątpliwości, szukaj zielonych kryształów, które oświetlają drogę. Pierwsze skrzyżowanie prowadzi do ślepego zaułka; drugie zaś do ; a trzecie - do TM65 (Cienisty Pazur). Niższe 1 piętro Spotkaj Zespół Flara Wewnętrzne tunele są łatwiejsze w orientacji. Trzeba pamiętać, że tutaj znajduje się kilkoro członków Zespołu Flara, stylowej choć snobistycznej grupy, którzy poszukują tu Skamielin. Bądź gotów do walki, ponieważ raczej nie przepadają za gapiami. Starożytne Skarby Tutaj można znaleźć dosyć . Mogą skrywać skarby, jak , e, albo nawet Pokémony. Nawet czasem można tu znaleźć Stary Bursztyn; ożywiony, materiał wewnątrz starożytnej drzewnej żywicy stanie się - em. Kiedy pokonasz Elitarną Czwórkę, koniecznie tu wróć - będą tu wtedy jeszcze inne Skamieliny. Dwuwalka Blisko końca jaskini napotykamy parę Żołdaków Zespołu Flara, którzy nie chcą nas przepuścić. Serena/Calem przybywa dokładnie na czas i oferuje nam wsparcie. Połącz siły z nią, oraz jej/ego em, em, oraz wyewoluowanym Pokémonem-starterem drugiego poziomu, by wykurzyć stąd modnisiów. Znaleźć Asystenta Asystent ze Laboratorium Skamielin znajduje się na samym końcu jaskini. Porozmawiaj z nim, a on zaoferuje ci jedną z dwóch znalezionych Skamielin. Skamielina Szczęki stanie się - em, podczas gdy Skamielina Żagla stanie się - . Po tym możesz skorzystać ze znajdującej się w pobliżu Liny Ucieczki, by przenieść się do wejścia i wrócić do Miasteczka Ambrette. Miasteczko Ambrette Laboratorium Skamielin Porozmawiaj z asystentem, który teraz stoi przy ladzie, żeby ożywić zebrane Skamieliny. , dzięki Zdolności , może porządnie uderzyć gryzącymi ruchami. Zaś zdolność traktuje jej ruchy jako ruch. Każdy ożywiony tu Pokémon będzie na poziomie 20. Po drodze warto porozmawiać z jednym ze pracowników; da ci Mega Kamień zwany . Akwarium Ambrette Akwarium Ambrette jest wielo-poziomowym budynkiem po zachodniej stronie miasta. Zejdź na dół schodami i zagadaj do Rybaka blisko statuy złotego ia, by otrzymać od niego . Ta dość niskiej jakości wędka może wyłowić Pokémona w każdej wodzie, jaka jest dostępna, więc warto trochę "złowić" okazję. Trasa 8 (dolna) Polowanie na Skarby Na niższym poziomie jest wiele kruchych kamieni, które mogą ukrywać wartościowe przedmioty jak , e, i . Dodatkowo na plaży mogą się sporadycznie pojawiać ciekawe przedmioty, jak na przykład . Na północny wschód od drzewa Mago Jagód jest pewna Pływaczka. Da ci kluczowy przedmiot zwany . To przydatne urządzenie może wykrywać jakikolwiek ukryty w pobliżu skarb. Drogę wskazują kolorowe promienie światła; jeśli się skrzyżują i będą czerwone, to niezawodny znak że skarb jest dokładnie o krok dalej! Miasto Cyllage to małe miasto, które zagnieździło się między klifami a morzem, i jest otoczone przez stromy tor rowerowy. Punktami zainteresowania jest Sala Cyllage i Sklep Rowerowy. Czas na Wymianę Wewnątrz Centrum Pokémonów, As Trenerów Farris chciałby się zamienić. Oferuje swojego a, zwanego Thumperem, w zamian za a. Luvdisci są powszechne w tych wodach, a Steelix byłby dobrym partnerem w walkach w Sali Cyllage. Sklep Rowerowy Sklep Rowerowy stoi tuż na wschodzie od Centrum Pokémonów. Odpowiedz na pytanie właściciela, by zyskać możliwość wyboru między zielonym lub żółtym em! Poké-Masaż W domu koło Centrum Pokémonów, dziewczyna oferuje masaż jednemu z twoich Pokémonów, i to za darmo. Ten masaż zwiększa szczęście Pokémona, co jest niezmiernie ważne dla oraz . Quiz Odwiedź dom na zachód od Butiku, by wziąć udział w quizie. Zapyta cię, która Jagoda leczy konfuzję, i jaki wywołuje ją. Odpowiedz poprawnie, by wygrać trzy Persim Jagody. Hotel Cyllage Idź schodami na górę i porozmawiaj ze Służką we zachodnim pokoju, by otrzymać . Pan Bonding znajduje się we wschodnim pokoju, gdzie umożliwi ci tym razem . Weź HM'a Podążaj utwardzoną drogą w górę klifu, by spotkać, w pobliżu pierwszego zakrętu, Granta, tutejszego Lidera Sali. Wyścig Rowerowy właśnie się skończył, a jako że go przegapiłeś, Grant w ramach nagrody pocieszenia daje ci HM04 (Siła). Użyty poza walkami, pozwala Pokémonowi przesuwać duże głazy, ale tylko po zdobyciu tutejszej Odznaki Sali. Sala Cyllage Sala Cyllage specjalizuje się w Pokémonach. Użyj , , i ataków, by zadać poważne obrażenia, i unikaj używania , , i Pokémonów. i ruchy są również efektywne, lecz drugorzędne typy mogą komplikować sprawę. Żeby dojść do Lidera Sali na szczycie, Trenerzy muszą się wspiąć na kamienne ściany. Granta może unieruchomić wroga , i do tego uderzyć mocno . Ze względu na swoją podwójną słabość, nawet tak słabe ruchy Walczące jak mogą mu poważnie zaszkodzić. a zostanie wzmocnione dzięki jego Zdolności , a może obniżyć Szybkość wroga. Jego drugorzędny typ sprawia, że jest podatny na ruchy typu i . 150px|Młoda Gwiazda|Didier|1380|2|557|Dwebble|♂|21|None|369|Relicanth|♂|23|None}} 150px|Młoda Gwiazda|Manon|1320|2|338|Solrock||22|None|337|Lunatone||22|None}} 150px|Górnik|Craig|1344|1|524|Roggenrola|♂|24|None}} 150px|Górnik|Bernard|1176|3|111|Rhyhorn|♂|21|None|299|Nosepass|♂|21|None|095|Onix|♂|21|None}} |leader= |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSGrant.png 150px |prize= 4000 |class=Lider|name=Grant |game=XY|location=Sala Cyllage |pokemon=2 }} ! ! }} Po walce, Grant da ci Odznakę Klifu, która daje nam zapewnienie posłuszeństwa wszystkich Pokémonów do poziomu 40, i pozwala na używanie poza walkami. Daje ci również TM39 (Kamienny Grób). Kategoria:Solucja do X i Y